1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital broadcasting, and in particular, to a digital broadcast receiver and a digital broadcast content processing method wherein various contents of digital audio broadcasting can be stored during digital broadcast reception and reproduced later.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcasting, a broadcasting station broadcasts a digitally modulated multimedia signal that includes audio, video, and text. Likewise, digital broadcast receivers receive and reproduce the broadcast multimedia signal. Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) are two examples of current digital broadcasting. DMB may be divided into Terrestrial DMB (T-DMB) or Satellite DMB (S-DMB).
Today, advanced mobile terminals having digital broadcast receiving capabilities, which are equipped with special-purpose multimedia processors or multimedia-enhanced digital broadcast receiving modules, have popularized digital broadcasting services.
In addition, digital broadcasting can provide various data services, such as a Broadcast Web Site (BWS) service and a slide show of still images based on a Multimedia Object Transfer (MOT) protocol, text-based Dynamic Label Segment (DLS) service, an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) based on the eXtensible Markup Language (XML) or voices, a real-time travel and traffic information service based on a Transport Protocol Experts Group (TPEG) protocol, and other interactive service.
However, in a digital broadcasting service, owing to intrinsic characteristics of broadcasting, users normally have to receive and listen to broadcast contents in real time. In other words, once a user misses all or a portion of a digital broadcast content, the user may have difficulty later listening to or viewing the missed digital broadcast content.